


More Then You Know

by J2lover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J2lover/pseuds/J2lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a highschool AU story. Dean and Castiel are best friends. Castiel has been in love with Dean since the beginning of high shcool. Dean is just not getting it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean walks down the hallway at school. Looking at. He’s looking at all the people walking by. He’s looking for someone in particular. He’s looking for Castiel or Cas as he calls him. His best friend since he was 7 years old.

He makes his way down the hall waving to people as he goes and saying hi to some along the way. Dean is what you would call popular. He is also known as someone who likes the girls. Many girls. Right now he doesn’t have a girlfriend. He and Lisa just broke up. Come to think of it Dean never stays with any one girl for long. Dean wonders why that is.

He sees Gabriel coming down the hall.

He says. “Hiya Gabe.”

Gabe says. “Yo Deano, what’s up?”

“Not much, looking for Cas. You seen him?” He asks Gabe.

“Nope haven’t seen him.” Gabe replies. “You coming to my party tonight? Everyone will be there. Anna wants to see you.”

Dean is thinking to himself. Been there and done that and I don’t want to do it again.

Dean just replies. “Yep Gabe I am coming and I am dragging Cas with me.”

Gabe says. “Good all he does is study.”

The bell rings and Dean rushes off to his Spanish class. The only class he has with Cas. Cas is too smart to have any more classes then that with Dean.

Dean sits down in his seat next to Cas. “Hi Cas.” He says.

“Hello Dean.” Cas replies.

Class is starting so they face front and pay attention to the teacher. Cas looks at Dean out of the corner of his eye. Dean his best friend of 7 years, Dean who he’s been in love with since high school started. He stares at Dean taking in his freckles. He’s thought how it would be to kiss those freckles. Hell to be honest he’s thought how it would be to kiss Dean Period. Dean has the kind of eyes you could get lost in. They are hazel green and Cas has got lost in them a couple times.

Dean feels someone’s eyes on him. He looks over and sees his best friend staring at him with a far off look on his face. He’s often wondered where Cas goes when he gets that look on his face. Cas catches Dean watching him stare at him and looks away quickly turning his attention back to the teacher.

Dean doesn’t think anything of Cas staring at him. He’s kind of used to it in fact. He writes Cas a note on a piece of paper. Slipping it across the desk to Cas. Cas takes the paper and reads it. It says you are going with me to Gabe’s party tonight. Cas writes back on the note and slides it over to Dean. Dean reads it scowling when he sees it says Nope I have to study tonight.

The bell rings signaling it’s time for lunch which is good now Dean can talk Cas into going to the party with him. They make their way to the cafeteria sitting down. Dean sitting in between Cas and his other best friend Jo. Jo is a pretty blonde, and she is very protective of Dean. They’ve known each other for a long time. She’s one of the only people that will call Dean on his bullshit. And he knows this.

“Hiya Jo.” He says.

Jo replies “Hi Dean. Hiya Cas.”

Dean looks at Jo. “So you going to Gabe’s party tonight right?”

Jo replies. “Of course I am going. Are you going Dean?”

He says. “Yep I am going and I am dragging Cas with me.”

Cas says. “Nope I am not going. I have to study.”

Dean says. “Look Cas this is our senior year. Our last year to have some fun together, before we go off to college.  So just come with me ok?”

Cas huffs. “Fine Dean I will go.”

Dean replies. “Great I’ll drive us.”

Cas deadpans. “I can hardly wait.”

“Cas you need a ride home from school today?” Dean asks him.

Cas says. “Sure thanks.”

The bell rings and they go to their last classes of the day. Dean is in his class thinking about who he can hook up with tonight at the party. He thinks about Pamela she is hot. He’s been trying to get her for a while now. Maybe he’ll hook up with her tonight he thinks. Then there is Meg she’s been after him for a while. But she is slutty. And there is nothing wrong with slutty as long as you are not too slutty. Which he thinks she might just be that, if her reputation is right.

The final bell rings signaling school is out for the day. Dean makes his way to his baby his Impala. The only girl he’s loved in his life. It’s a car. She can’t break his heart. And he likes it that way. Cas is waiting at the car, leaning up against it.

“Hello Dean.” He says.

“Hiya Cas.” Dean returns.

They get into the car while waiting for Sam. Dean is telling Cas about who he thinks he is gonna hook up with tonight. Cas just looks at him and goes uh huh. Come to think of it now that he does Cas has never hooked up with a girl. Dean wonders why that is. Before he can think about it too much though Sam bursts into the car. Bitching about some girl named Ruby.

“Hello Sam.” Cas says.

“Hiya Cas.” Sam says.

Dean says. “So I’ll pick you up at 7 tonight Cas.”

Cas replies. “Okay.”

Dean starts the car and they drive to Cas’s house. Listening to Sam bitch the whole way about how Ruby is a bitch. Dean thinks ooh yeah you like her little brother. Dean pulls up to Cas’s house before Cas gets out Dean says. “See you at 7 tonight.”

Cas says. “Ok bye see you then.”

Dean drives home blasting Metallica in the car and being totally oblivious.

**TBC**

**A/N: Party time will be next –grins- You know what kinda fun can be had at a teenage party. Might be some party games. Reviews would be nice. This is my first AU so try and be somewhat gentle with me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was in his room getting ready. Throwing on his favorite Led Zepplin shirt and a pair of jeans. Grabbing his keys and his wallet he leaves the room.

“Hey Sammy, you gonna be ok here?” He asks.

Sam looks up from his homework and says. “Yes Dean. I’ll be fine here; I’m not a kid you know.”

Dean says. “Yeah I know Sammy, call if you need me.”

Sam says. “Okay.” Then goes back to doing his homework as Dean walks out the door.

Dean gets in the car starts her up and heads to Cas’s house. He gets there and thinks of honking. He decides against it, getting out of the car and knocking on the door. The door opens and Mrs. Novak answers the door with a smile. “Hello Dean.” She says.  “You boys be good tonight. Dean replies.  “We will be. Is Cas ready?” She says. “He is up in his room go on up.”

Dean makes his way up the stairs. He opens the door to Cas’s room without knocking. Cas is standing in his room with his shirt off. Dean swallows his mouth feeling dry, as he just stares at Castiel’s chest. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

He says. “Hey Cas.”

Cas replies. “Hey Dean, I’m almost ready.”

Dean says. “Okay. No problem.” And stands awkwardly looking around the room at anything but Cas. He can’t for the life of him figure out what is wrong with him or why he’s acting like this. It’s not like he’s never seen Cas without his shirt on before.  They’ve gone swimming and whatnot he’s seen him like that plenty of times.  It’s just never affected him like it had tonight. He looks up and sees Cas staring at him. 

“Umm. I’m ready to go now Dean.” He says.

Dean says. “Okay.” And leaves the room going down the stairs.

“Mom we’re leaving.” Cas yells back up the stairs at his mom.  She yells back. “Ok boys have fun and be safe.” She says. They walk out the door and out to the car in silence.

Dean gets in and starts up the car. Cas slides into the seat and they take off to Gabe’s house.

“So who do you think I should hook up with at the party?” Dean asks Cas.

“Cas says. “Neither is my type.” Dean thinks about that for a few minutes saying. “huh.” Before on some music loudly. They pull up to Gabe’s. Gabe is Cas’s cousin and he is a little hyper but he is cool none the less. And he knows how to throw one killer party usually. They walk into the house.  There is already a bunch of people here. Dean wanders over and gets 2 beers. He walks back over to Cas and hands him one. “Here ya go Cas.” He says. “Thanks Dean.” Cas says.

They make their way into the living room where the party is in full swing. Pam comes up to Dean saying “Hi Dean.” With a seductive little grin just for him.  Dean says. “Hi Pam.” He doesn’t really feel like taking it any further but she does. She pulls on his arm yanking him over to a chair pushing him down into it, sliding into his lap straddling him. Cas watches Dean falling into the chair and then her climbing into his lap. Castiel looks away and walks away, he can’t do it anymore, he can’t pretend like he doesn’t care when he damn well knows he does.

Cas run’s into Gabe in the hallway. “Heya Gabe.” He says.

Gabe says. “Heya Cassie. Where you running off to?”

Cas says. “I just can’t be in there anymore.”

Gabe is smart. He knows his cousin is head over heels in love with his best friend. He also knows that said best friend is straight. All though if you watch Dean interacts with Castiel sometimes you wondered.

Cas asks. “Tell me you have something stronger then beer?” Gabe pulls out a bottle of tequila and a shot glass. “This work for you Cassie?”  Cas answers by taking the bottle and pouring a shot and downing it. “That answer your question?” He asks.

Gabe has a plan form in his mind then. About how to help his cousin and his clueless best friend.  He smirks to himself as the plan forms more in his mind.

A couple of hours later and it’s just the core people left in their group. Dean, Gabe, Cas, Jo, Ash, Pamela,  Becky and Chuck. Gabe says. “Well it’s my party and one of the last one’s there will be before we go to off to college. So I say we are gonna play spin the bottle or 5 minutes in the closet. I know its child’s games but its ok for us to be kids once in a while.” He says. “Now you can either kiss the person you land on, or you can go with them in the closet for 5 minutes and do whatever the one who you land on wants.” He gets up and goes to get a bottle.

They form a circle Cas sitting across from Dean. Cas is pretty tipsy he drank a bottle of tequila and some beers. He pretty much doesn’t care if he has to kiss someone. He’s not worried about it. So he’s pretty much ready to play the game or anything else for that matter.

Gabe spins the bottle and it lands on Becky. Gabe leans across the circle and brushes her mouth with his. Becky says. “Oh my turn.” She’s willing the bottle to land on Chuck. She spins and it spins around till it finally does land on Chuck. Now Becky would love to drag Chuck off into the closet. But he opts for a kiss. He leans over in the circle and gives her a kiss and blushes shyly. Chuck spins the bottle and it goes around for a while before landing on Ash. Ash doesn’t care who he kisses whether it be a girl or a guy. Chuck blushes he is embarrassed he has to kiss a guy. Ash walks over and kisses him a small chaste kiss. It’s Ash’s turn now. He sits back down and spins the bottle. The bottle spinning till it lands on Jo. Since Jo likes Ash she drags him off to the closet for 5 minutes. They come back out. Ash has lip-gloss on his lips now and Jo’s shirt is buttoned wrong.

Its Jo’s turn so she spins the bottle and it spins and spins and spins till it lands on Castiel. She smiles at him and he opts for taking her to the closet. She takes this opportunity to talk to him.

“I know you like Dean, Cas.” She says.

“Everyone likes Dean.” He shrugs and says.

“No Castiel I know you like him more than a friend.”

He blushes. “Oh God, please don’t tell him.” He says quickly.

“Cas I am not gonna tell him don’t worry about that. I think he likes you too though.” She says.

Castiel shakes his head slowly. “No he doesn’t like guys. He’s straight.”

Jo looks down at her watch seeing that 5 minutes is almost up. “Cas trust me. He does.” The she kisses him on the cheek and they leave the closet.

They sit back into the circle and now its Castiel’s turn. He spins the bottle and it’s like it’s going in slow motion. It spins and spins and spins before it finally lands on Dean. Dean looks over at Cas and smiles at him like this is no big deal. Dean leans across the circle coming toward Cas. Cas leans forward at the same time. Hazel green eyes staring into his blue ones, like they are lost in a trance. Dean leans forward a bit more nipping at Cas’s lip, sucking his bottom lip between his. Before sliding his lips gently across Cas’s.  Cas forgets to breathe, it’s not a long kiss and it’s over before it starts pretty much. Dean looks back and looks at Cas with a look between shock and confusion on his face. Castiel leans back and touches his lips before jumping up and running out of the room.

**TBC**

**A/N it’s getting interesting now right? More good things to come in the next chapter.  Please review they are like fuel for a car.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dean watches Cas as he runs out the room. Jo says. “Dean go after him now.” Dean stands up and leaves the room. He goes into the kitchen looking for Cas he doesn’t see him there. But he sees the back door is open. He slips out into the backyard looking for his friend. He sees Cas sitting in the dark in some lawn furniture. He wanders over to his friend. Cas is so lost in thoughts he doesn’t even notice Dean there. He is thinking great. What did I have to go and flip out for? He’s been so careful for 3 and half years. So careful for Dean not to figure out his secret, about how he felt. Because he’d rather have Dean as a friend then nothing at all.

Dean shakes Cas’s shoulder gently. “Cas.” He says. “Why did you run away?”

Cas looks down. “I had to get out of there.” He says softly.

Dean looks at Cas, he looks so distraught. “Look at me Cas.” He says.

Cas looks up at his best friend with unshed tears in his eyes.

Dean says. “Cas what is wrong?”

Cas sniffles. “Nothing I’m fine.” He looks away.

Dean says. “Bullshit Cas, look at me damnit.”

Cas won’t look at him so Dean gently grabs Cas’s chin forcing him to look at Dean. Cas doesn’t want to look at Dean he doesn’t want Dean to see everything he feels in his eyes. Dean’s really staring at Cas, he’s really looking into his deep blue eyes. What he sees there shocks him. Castiel is looking at him with such a look of love. How long has Cas felt this way about him he wonders?

“Cas” He says. “I know there is something wrong.”

Cas says. “No everything is fine, just like it always is.”

Cas hopes Dean stops pushing because his control is wearing very thin at this point. Dean doesn’t believe Cas because he knows what is wrong with now. He slowly leans forward accidently bumping his nose against Cas’s. Before pressing his lips softly against Castiel’s. Cas gasps shocked.

“Dean what are you doing?” He asks.

Dean says. “I’m kissing my best friend.”

Cas says. “Umm why? You don’t like guys your straight.”

Dean says. “Nope I don’t like guys. But I do like you. I have for a while now.”

Cas looks at him and laughs. Dean says. “Great I tell you I like you and you laugh.”

Cas says. “No Dean it’s just I’ve liked you for so long. I never thought I’d get a chance with you that you’d feel the same way.

Dean says. “Oh. I thought I was reading things wrong.”

Cas says. “Oh no you have it right. Umm so what do we do now?”

Dean looks at Cas. “Mom and dad are out of town for the weekend. And Sam is asleep by now, spend the night with me?”

Cas smiles at him shyly. “Okay. I have to call my mom though.”

Dean says. “Okay. Should we say goodbye?”

Cas says. “If we do we have to talk to them. They will want to know what is up.”

Dean says. “Do you not want them to know?”

Cas says. “Not yet. I want you to myself. I want to be greedy.”

Dean smiles at him. “I can get behind that for sure.”

They sneak out to Dean’s car and hop into it and drive off to Dean’s house. Dean’s hand is on the gear shift; Cas looks down and sees it there. He wonders if he can put his hand over Dean’s, if that would be alright to do. He hesitantly slides his hand over Dean’s looking up at him and smiling shyly. Dean smiles back and laces his fingers through Cas’s .

They get to Dean’s house. Cas calls his mom tells her he’s staying the night with Dean. We are beat. See you tomorrow. They go up the stairs slowly. Cas is getting nervous. This is his first time with anyone, guy or girl. He goes into Dean’s room while Dean goes to check on Sam. Dean slips into his room and locks the door. His eyes slide over to Cas.

He walks over to Cas taking his face into his hands he presses his lips against his licking at Castiel’s lips. Cas opens his mouth to Dean letting him in. Their tongues tangle together. Dean slides one of his hands into Cas’s hair while the other slides over his hip onto his hip bone. Cas slides his hand into Dean’s shirt, taking a fist full of it in his hand. Their tongues still tangling together dueling for dominance.

Dean breaks the kiss backing up slowly looking at his friend. He looks totally debauched he thinks, with his blown out pupils and his messy bed hair. Man he looks hot is all he can think before  Cas devours his mouth again. Licking into it slowly, Dean deepens the kiss sliding his tongue against Cas’s. Dean backs up again saying “Too many clothes.” Castiel grunts “Yes.” And slides Dean’s shirt of his head throwing it to the floor. He runs his eyes up and down his body slowly taking in what he sees licking his lips slowly.

Dean slides Cas’s shirt up and over his head throwing it to the floor with his. Taking in Cas’s chest he flicks one of his nipples softly with a finger. Castiel moans softly at the contact bringing his mouth back to Dean’s and licking into his mouth till he opens up again so he can deepen the kiss again.

Dean walks Cas slowly backwards till his legs hit the bed. Cas feels his legs hit the back of the bed he falls back breaking the kiss. Staring up into his friends eyes, seeing the look of lust on his friends face. And knowing that he put that there. Dean watches as Cas climbs up on the bed. Dean follows crawling up Cas’s body slowly. He licks and places opened mouth kisses on Cas’s neck. He licks and nibbles and sucks hard. Leaving a mark there. Cas lets out a soft moan. Dean kisses his way down his chest. Letting his tongue flick out over a nipple. Cas arches up into Dean their dicks sliding together giving them the friction that they crave. Cas grinds against Dean slowly. Dean kisses down Cas’s stomach looking up at him.

He says. “Is this alright?”

Cas looks up at him and nods. Dean undoes Cas’s belt buckle sliding it from the loops of his jeans. He pops the button on his jeans, sliding the zipper down slowly and carefully under Cas’s erection. Dean pulls down the pants and boxers letting them hit the floor with the shirts. Looking at his friend’s dick before him he thinks I can do this. I will just do everything that I like. He slides his tongue slowly up Cas’s dick. Cas moans and arches off the bed a bit. He slides his tongue along the slit in Cas’s dick licking at the precum that’s already there.  Dean sucks the head of his dick into his mouth slowly before taking as much of him into his mouth at once as he can. He hallows out his cheeks and lets his tongue swirl around the tip. Dean knows this is Cas’s first blowjob so he wants to make it good for him. He takes his time dragging it out slowly. “Oh my god Dean” Cas cries out. “I’m gonna.. “

Before he can get the rest out his hips jerk and he is shooting hot spurts of cum down Dean’s throat. Dean slides off Cas’s dick and slides back up his body kiss Cas on the mouth deeply letting him taste himself on Dean. Cas breaks the kiss breathing hard.

“Dean.” He says. “Can I touch you?”

Dean says. “Oh hell yeah.”

Dean gets up and removes his jeans and boxers before laying back in the bed next to Cas. Cas slides a tentative hand down Dean’s body not really knowing what he is doing. He slides a finger across Dean’s nipple flicking it with his nail slowly. Dean arches into the touch and moaning. Castiel slides his hand further down, down Dean’s stomach, down the trail of hair that leads to Dean’s dick. He wraps his hand around the base of Dean’s dick. Dean’s so hard already he won’t have to do much to get him off. He slides his hand up and down the shaft twisting his wrist every so often. He hears Dean moaning. “Oh that feels so good. SO fucking good Cas.”

 

 

It doesn’t shock Cas that Dean swears during sex. He swears all the time. He continues sliding his hand up and down. Bending down he sucks on Dean’s neck licking and biting it. Cas slides his other hand down to Dean’s balls massaging them in his hand. He feels Deans dick jerk as he shoots hot cum all over Cas’s hand.

Cas slides his hand to his mouth and licks the cum from it. Dean opens his eyes watching thinking that is the hottest damn thing I’ve ever seen. Cas lays his head on Dean’s chest as Dean covers them up with the blanket.

“Goodnight Cas.”

“Goodnight Dean.”

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Dean wakes up in the morning feeling a warm body next to him. He stretches slowly and rubs against the body slowly. He slowly comes awake remembering last night. Oh my God he thinks, I made out with my best friend, who is a guy. I am not gay, what the hell is wrong with me. Dean’s freaking out a bit. He knows how his Dad would react to this if he found out. He says it was the alcohol that made him do it. But if he is honest with himself which he is not often he knows that is not the reason.

The other side of the bed starts to move. Cas is stretching and waking up slowly.

“Morning.” Dean says.

“Morning.” Cas growls out with his voice even deeper than normal from sleep.

There is an awkward silence while Dean tries to figure out what to say. Cas looks over at Dean and sees his face and he can tell what is coming already.

Dean says. “Look Cas, last night we were both really drunk.”

Cas interrupts him. “Yep I drank a bottle of tequila and had all those beers.”

Dean says. “So we are good here then”?”

Cas sighs. “Yep we are fine.”

Dean gets out of bed thankful he got up to take a piss in the middle of the night so he has boxers on now. He walks down the hall to the bathroom to piss, hoping Cas will get dressed while he’s gone. He walks back into his room to see Cas is gone. He walks down the stairs looking for him the kitchen and living room. He’s nowhere in the house. Dean thinks well I guess he went home then.

Cas gets out of bed as soon as Dean leaves the room rushing to get dressed so he can leave before Dean gets back. He can’t be here anymore. He thought he was finally going to get what he wanted. He thought he was finally going to get to be happy. But that was just a big joke. Cas knows he’s not meant to be happy. He’s a sinner according to his Uncle Uriel and is going to hell for being gay.

  
He gets home says hi to his mom. Tells her he has homework and goes to his room. He locks the door and lays face down in his bed and starts to sob.

He hears his cellphone go off letting him know he has a text but he ignores it. His mom comes up sometime later to tell him that dinner is ready. He tells her he’s sick and doesn’t feel like eating. His phone is going off again; he goes over to it and turns it off. Not looking at who is texting him, he already knows. He lies back down and falls into a restless sleep.

Dean is pacing back and forth in his room. He has texted Cas like 4 times and he’s not answering him. Dean thinks well maybe he is sleeping he might have a hangover. It’s Saturday night, no need to mope around the house. Sammy is gone with his girlfriend Jessica for the night. He grabs his keys, wallet, and phone and leaves the house. Making his way to the car he gets in and calls Jo.

“Hey Jo.”

“Hey Dean, so where did you go last night?”

“Oh Cas wasn’t feeling good I took him home, he had too much to drink.”

“Oh want to hang out?” She asks. Dean wanted to hang out with JO but he knew she would just push him to talk about last night. He tells her no he’s just gonna drive for a while and hangs up.

He drives without noticing it he ends up at Cas’s house. He gets out of the car and knocks on the door, Cas’s mom answers. “Hello Dean. Did Cas know you were coming?”

He says. “Uh no I called and he didn’t answer.”

She says. “He is sick. He didn’t even come down for dinner.”

He says. “Oh well just tell him I stopped by.”

She says. “She will and to have a goodnight.”

Dean gets in the car. He texts Cas again, with no reply. He thought Cas was ok yesterday but maybe he was sick. Dean goes home and goes to bed.

Dean goes through Sunday with nothing from Cas. He does his homework, he half asses through it just to get it done. He thinks well I’ll see him tomorrow, we have school.

Cas wakes Monday for school. He debates whether going or not. He hasn’t talked to Dean in 2 days and he feels like he is dying a little inside. He gets dressed throwing on the first things he finds. A pair of Jeans and a blue shirt that matches his eyes, he grabs his wallet, hoodie and backpack and leaves his room. His mom is waiting in the kitchen for him.   
She says. “Morning sweetie, you feeling any better?”

He says. “Yeah mom I’m fine.”

As he’s about to walk out the door his mom says. “Cas Dean came by last night. Are you two ok?”

Cas swallows and says. “Yeah mom we’re fine, I got to go or I’m going to be late.” He says quickly and runs out the door.

Dean wakes up wiping the sleep from his eyes. He gets up and gets dressed. Putting on a white T-shirt before a flannel button up, sliding jeans on his legs and lacing his boots up. He grabs his keys, wallet, and backpack and goes down stairs.

“Morning Sammy.” He says as he comes in the kitchen.

“Morning Dean.”

“Come on Sammy we need to go I need to go to school to do something.”

They get into the car, Dean turning on AC/DC and blasting it. They drive to school in silence, not that you could talk if you wanted to with Dean’s music blasting. They get to school, Sam and Dean getting out of the car. Dean watches his brother make his way over to his girlfriend Jessica. “Have a good day Sammy.” He calls. Sammy yells back. “You too Dean.”

Dean makes his way into school, stopping at his locker on the way, running into Jo.

“Hey Jo.” He says.

“Heya Dean.” She replies.

“Have you seen Cas?” He asks casually.

Jo shakes her head and answers. “Nope, have a good weekend?”

He says. “It was boring I just stayed at home, yours?”

JO says “Oh I hung out with Ash this weekend.” She grins.

Dean says. “Oh nice.”

The bell rings then signaling them it’s time for class. They make their way to class, Dean looking for Cas along the way. He gets through his first 2 classes and it seems like they are dragging on forever. Finally the bell rings and it’s time for Spanish. He gets to class and he sees Cas sitting in his seat already. He comes over and sits down in his seat. Cas is so buried in his notebook that he doesn’t even notice Dean sit down. Or that is what Dean thinks.

Cas thinks great no more avoiding him, or he’ll think something is wrong. Dean looks over at Cas.

“Uhhmm.” Dean clears his throat. “Heya Cas”

Cas looks up at Dean; Cas looks horrible he looks like he hasn’t slept in 2 days.   
Which he really hadn’t so it’s a right observation. I guess he was sick Dean thinks.

“Dean.” Cas replies.

They have a quiz so they can’t talk anymore now. Of course Cas is one of the first people done with his quiz. The bell rings and he is gone before Dean can even look up. Dean hands his paper in and makes his way to the cafeteria thinking its ok I can talk to him there.

Dean looks around the cafeteria for his friends and sees Cas is not there. Hmmz he thinks. Where is Cas? Gabe walks over to the table and sits down by Dean.

“Can I talk to you?” Gabe asks.

Dean says. “Hmm sure.”

They walk away from the table and lean against the wall.

Gabe glares at Dean. “What did you do to my cousin.” He growls.

“I didn’t do anything.” Dean says. “He won’t even talk to me.”

Gabe says. “You did something and you better fix it.” And he walks off.

Fuck Dean thinks. What the hell is Gabe’s problem? He gets through his last classes and goes out to the car to wait for Sammy. He’s in a very pissed off mad at the world mood.

Sam gets in and slams the door on accident. Dean scowls at him and says “Damnit don’t slam the car door.”

Sam says. “Sorry, where’s Cas?”

Dean growls out.” I don’t want to talk about it.”

Sam gives him a bitch face but he knows when to shut up so he does. Dean turns on the music and blasts it driving home.

They get home and their parents are still not there, Dean makes his way upstairs and gets clothes to take a shower. He’s thinking what the hell is Cas’s issue? He violently takes off his t-shirt throwing it in the corner. He looks in the mirror and on his collarbone is a hickey. Hmmz he thinks and turns the water on, taking his jeans off while it warms up. He gets into the shower and he is feeling tense so he thinks maybe jacking off will help. He grabs his dick, thinking about Lisa. He doesn’t get hard at all doing that. So then he thinks about Pam and her mouth on his dick. He strokes on his dick and gets a little bit hard then. Then his mind shifts to Cas, to his deep blue eyes and the way he came undone when Dean’s mouth was on him. Dean moans as he notices his dick is rock hard now. Stroking up and down his dick while twisting his wrist he cums with Cas’s name on his lips.

He leans his head against the shower wall after having one of the best orgasms of his life. He has an epiphany right there in the shower. He is in love with Cas and he wants no one else. Now he just has to hope it’s not too late and he hasn’t ruined things completely.

**TBC**

**A/N: So don’t worry everything will be fixed in the next chapter I promise. WE just had to have some typical Dean first. Review please. I like to hear the feedback on my stories makes me think people are reading them.**

 


	5. Chapter 5

 Dean stays in his room until his parents come home. He is thinking, I’m in love with Castiel Novak, my best friend for the last 10 years. Cas with his blue eyes and his unruly hair that looks like he just crawled out of bed. Dean makes his decision he’s going to tell his mom and dad he’s in love with Cas. He knows his mom will be okay, he’s just worried about what his dad is going to say or do.

He makes his way downstairs to the kitchen, he slips in. “Hey mom, hey dad. How was your weekend?” He asks. His mom replies. “It was good it was nice to get away.” Dean shuffles on his feet nervously. “Oh good, I need to talk to you guys.” Dean’s father looks at him and says. “Dean are you in trouble?” Dean replies quickly. “No sir not in trouble.” Dean sits in a chair he needs to do this before he chickens out. Dean’s parents sit in the chairs across from him looking at him.

“Well Dean are you gonna talk to us?” His dad asks. He starts out saying. “Dad you might not like what I am about to say.” John leans forward in his chair. “Just tell us son.” He says looking at Dean. Dean says quickly. “Iaminlovewithcastielnovak.” He says in one breath. His mom looks at him and asks him. “Dean did you just say you’re in love with Castiel Novak?” Dean sighs. “Yes mom I did say that.” He dares to look at his father, whose face looks nothing like he imagined it would. He doesn’t look pissed off at all. Dean his father begins. “I know you’ve dated a lot of girls, but you never stay with them very long. I will support you no matter what you want or do.” His mom is smiling at John proud of him.

“Dean I have known you’ve had feelings for Castiel for a long time now.” His mom says.

“How mom?” He asks.

She just smiles at him and says. “A mother knows Dean. Does Cas know how you feel about him?”

Dean looks down. “Umm about that, he stayed the night the other night and we sort of kissed, then I freaked the next morning and he left. And he’s not really talked to me since.”

“Dean you need to tell him how you feel.” His mom says.

“I know mom can I go upstairs and call him now?” He asks.

“You better.” His mom says.

He walks up to his room shutting the door there’s a knock on it right after. Sam opens the door when Dean says come in. “Dean I heard what you told mom and dad.” Dean says. “Yeah about that Sammy are you ok with it?” He asks. “Dean I’m just glad you finally figured out, you jerk.” He replies. Dean asks him. “What do you mean by that Sammy?” Sam says. “Lots of people know how you feel about Cas even if you didn’t.” Dean says. “Hmmz. I didn’t know that. Ok bitch get out I have to make a phone call.” He says.

Dean needs to call Cas but if he doesn’t call Jo first to talk about this she’ll kill him. Dean dials her number listening to the phone ring.

“Hello.” She says.

“Hello Jo.” He says.

“Hiya Dean, what’s up?” She asks.

“Well I just came out to my parents and told them I was in love with Cas.”

“Oh my god, how did they take it, are you alright?” She asks.

“They gave me their blessing.” He says.

“Wow, great, good. Does Cas know? I can’t wait to tell him I told him so.”

“What do you mean?” Dean asks her.

“Remember spin the bottle the other night when me and Cas went in the closet?”

“Yeah I remember.”

“I told him then you had feelings for him.” She says smugly.

“Oh.” He says.

“So nothing ever happened with you two?” She asks.

Dean thinks well I could lie to her and she would be pissed off as hell. Or I can just come clean about what happened.

“We sort of went to my house that night and messed around.” He replies.

“Great. So are you together now?” She asks.

Dean says. “Umm no the next morning I sort of freaked out and told him we were both just drunk.”

“Oh Dean you’re such an asshole.” She says.

“I know, I just got to talk to him. I am going to go now and call him. Goodnight Jo.”

“Goodnight Dean, good luck.” She says.

Dean calls Cas and it goes straight to voice mail. Dean needs help to fix this. He knows this. He flips open his phone and looks for Gabe’s name. Finding it he dials and waits.

 “Hello” Gabe answers.

“Hi Gabe, I need your help.” He says.

“With what?” Gabe asks.

“I need to fix things with me and Cas however I can’t get ahold of him.”

Gabe says. “Why should I help you?”

“Because I love your cousin.” Dean replies.

“It’s about damn time you figured that out Deano. I can tell you that Cas is at my house right now and will be here for a couple more hours.”

“I’m on my way, don’t let him leave.” Dean says.

Dean grabs his keys and wallet and races down the stairs. “Mom, dad I’m going out to talk to Cas if that’s ok.” They say. “Sure be safe Dean.” And he flies out the door and to the Impala. He gets in and drives to Gabe’s house driving a bit faster than he should. He’s thinking on the way, what if Cas doesn’t like me anymore? Ugh enough with the bad thoughts he thinks. He pulls up Gabe’s house.

Cas is sitting in Gabe’s living room pretending to watch TV. He thinks he must be losing it, because he swears he can hear the Impala. There’s a knock at the door. Gabe yells from his room. “Cassie get the door would you?” Cas opens the door and Dean is standing there staring at him.

“Cas I need to talk to you.” He says running a hand through his hair nervously. Cas tries to shut the door in Dean’s face. Dean is stronger though and pushes the door open.   
“I don’t want to talk to you Dean.” Cas replies.

“Good I don’t want you to talk Cas, you can just listen to me.”

Cas sits down on the couch; Dean sits down too but on the opposite side.

“Are we alone here? “Dean asks.

“Gabe is in his room with his new conquest of the week. But we are the only ones here.” Cas replies.

Dean nods. “Well I came out to my parents tonight.” He glances over at Cas.

Cas is sitting there with a shocked look on his face not knowing what to say really. He finally realizes he should speak here. “Uh why?” He asks Dean.

“I did it because I’m in love with this guy.” Dean replies.

Cas looks down and says. “Oh. I see.”

“Yes he’s this amazing guy, totally smart and hot and he has the bluest eyes I’ve ever seen and black hair that looks like he just got out of bed.”

Cas listens to what Dean is saying. Oh my god is Dean in love with him? Dean looks at Cas and smiles. “Cas I’m sorry about the morning after the party. What I said, I lied it wasn’t just because I was drunk, I was just scared.” He says.

Dean leans across the couch slowly sliding his palms on Cas’s face, leaning forward a bit more he brushes his lips against Cas’s slowly and gently. He leans back looking at Cas.

“Well.” Dean says.

Cas says. “Dean I’ve loved you for 3 and a half years now. Yes you screwed up, but you won’t do it again.”

“You want to get out of here?” Dean asks him.

“Yes let’s get out of here.” Cas replies.

They leave Gabe’s calling goodbye to the boy. Get into the car and Dean drives them to some drive thru hamburger place. Dean orders burgers fries and a coke for him and chocolate shake for Cas.

Dean drives them to a secluded spot where teens come to make out. They eat their burgers and fries in silence. The only sound that can be heard is from chewing. They finish and Cas says. “Thank you Dean.”

Its dark outside now, Cas looks over at Dean and pulls his head towards him, licking into Dean’s mouth till he opens up for him. Their tongues duel for dominance. Cas grabs a fistful of Dean’s shirt and Dean grabs Cas’s hair at the nape of his neck. Dean breaks the kiss and says. “Back seat now.” 

Cas crawls into the back seat and Dean follows him. He slides his hands up the front of Cas’s shirt letting his fingers explore his chest slowly. Just learning the feel of him, Dean runs his fingers over one of Cas’s nipples. Cas gasps out moaning softly as Dean scrapes his nails over it. Cas arches into Dean’s touch moaning softly. Dean slides Cas’s shirt over his head, taking in his friends pale skin. Leaning forward and licking Cas’s nipple flicking his tongue across it. Cas arches into him and moans again.

They shift so Cas is on top of Dean straddling his lap. Cas grinds into Dean’s lap slowly their moans filling the car.

“Cas” Dean gasps out. “Stop or you’re going to make me cum in my pants.”

Cas stops his grinding sliding off Dean’s lap as much as he can in the confined space. Dean unbuttons his pants and slides the zipper down removing them as much as he can. Cas wiggles off Dean’s lap and yanks his pants down to his ankles leaving them hanging there. Cas straddles Dean’s lap again, grinding his naked dick against Dean’s. Dean leans down and sucks on Cas’s neck biting and licking the flesh. Cas moans and grinds against Dean one last time. Dean slides his hand down and around Cas’s cock and slowly strokes it up and down. He slides his thumb over the tip and slides the pre-cum around the head of his cock, stroking his hand up and down every so often twisting his wrist. Cas reaches down between them and takes Dean’s cock in his hand, sliding his thumb over the tip spreading the cum around. Stroking up and down the length of him slowly ,the boys moans filling the car. They pick up the pace stroking each other faster. Dean leans down and kisses Cas possessively taking his mouth in a deep tongue tangling kiss. Dean’s cock jerks as he spills himself on Cas’s hand and that’s all it takes for Cas. He’s coming right after Dean hard against his hand. They are breathing heavy and trying to catch their breath. Cas lays his head down on Dean and nuzzles his throat.

Dean says. “God Cas I love you.”

Cas smiles and replies. “I love you too Dean.”

TBC

A/N: There is still a lot to be done in this story don’t think it’s ending yet or anytime soon –grins- I hope you enjoyed that. I am not too great at writing smut I am afraid. I like to read it though –laughs- Review Review Review Please –grins- It makes me want to write more.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Dean wakes up the next morning and gets ready for school. His mind going over what happened last night and how hot it was when Cas came undone under him. Dean smirks, thinking about it. Dean grabs his keys and wallet and cell and leaves the room. Coming down the stairs.

“Good morning Dean.” His mom says.

“Morning mom,” He replies. “Hiya Sammy.”

“Hi Dean,” Sam says.

“Dean did you get to talk to Castiel last night?” His mom asks.

Dean smiles, “Yeah mom, I talked to him and everything is good.”

He texts Cas while he eats breakfast.

_Fm Dean:_

_Coming to get you soon._

Cas texts him back saying.

_Fm Cas:_

_Okay I’m ready whenever._

Dean smiles.

“Okay Sammy lets hit the road.” He says.

“Bye mom.” Both boys yell as they go out the door.

They head out to the car.

Dean asks. “Sammy you sure you are really ok with me and Cas?”

Sam says. “God yes Dean I just want you to be happy.”

Dean says. “Ok good lets go get Cas then.”

He turns over the car and drives off to make the 10 minute drive to Cas’s house. Dean pulls up to Cas’s and honks the horn. Cas comes out to the car and Dean gets out letting him in the back seat. They smile at each other and stare at one another for just a little too long. Cas gets into the back seat of the car.

“Hey Cas” Sam says. “How are you?

Cas replies. “I’m well Sam. How are you today?”

“I’m good.” Sam says.

Dean drives them to school. They pull up and Dean lets Cas out the car. Sammy gets out and waves.

“See you after school.” He says.

Dean looks at Cas. “Get back in the car a minute Cas.”

Cas and Dean get back into the car.

Dean looks at Cas. “So this thing between us, is it a secret?”

Cas worries his lip some. “I don’t want it to be.”

Dean just smiles and looks down at his watch. “Oh. We are gonna be late he says.”

They get out of the car with their book bags and head up the stairs of the school. Right before entering the school Dean grabs Cas’s hand and laces his fingers thru his. Cas looks up and gives Dean the biggest smile Dean has ever seen. The walk into the school holding hands for the first time. As they walk in they are stared at. Dean can hear people whispers but he doesn’t care.

They walk to Dean’s locker where Jo is standing.

She looks down at their hands. “Does this mean what I think it means?”

Cas looks at her. “Depends on what you think it means.”

Jo laughs, “Dean got his head out of his ass.”

Cas replies. “Dean’s head was never in his ass.”

“It’s an expression.” Jo tells Cas.

Cas says. “Oh if you mean has Dean come to his senses then yes he has.”

“Well all I have to say Cas is I told you so.” Jo says.

Cas deadpans. “Yes. Yes you did.”

The bell rings and they have to go to class now. Dean is thinking about whether he should kiss Cas goodbye or not. He’s just a little bit unsure still. Not of his feelings. No he knows how he feels about Cas. Just what he can and can’t do in public. Before he can decide Cas leans up and gives him a soft kiss.

“Have a good day.” He says.

Dean replies. “You too Cas.”

They go off to their classes. The first 2 classes seem like they are dragging on forever and Dean is hardly paying attention to what the teachers are saying. Dean just wants to go to Spanish class so he can see Cas. The bell rings and he makes his way to the class smiling as he sees Cas already there sitting in his chair.

“Heya Cas.”

“Hi Dean”

“How are you?” Dean asks. The bell rings and class is starting so they can’t talk anymore.

Cas writes Dean a note and passes it to him.

_I’m fine Dean. I missed you though. How are you?_

He slides the note to Dean. Dean reads the note and he writes back.

_I’m good, class was boring ,missed you too._

They pay attention then the teacher is going over things for a quiz and Dean doesn’t want to flunk. Class ends and they make their way to the cafeteria holding hands again. They walk to their table and sit down with their friends. Who are saying nothing about Cas and Dean holding hands.

Dean says. “So aren’t you going to ask why me and Cas are holding hands?”

They all look at each other and Ash replies. “Nope figured you two finally got a clue was all.”

The group laughs at that.

“So who is going to prom?” Jo asks.

Dean starts thinking about prom he was supposed to go with Lisa but they broke up so he’s not going with her and he was going to ask Pam but he never did. He realizes now there is only one person he wants to go to prom with and that is the boy whose hand he is holding. Hmmz he thinks, will he want to go to prom with me I wonder. Oh shit when did I turn into a girl he’s thinking.

Dean hears Cas tell Jo he’d like to go to prom and that seals the deal. Dean is gonna ask Cas to prom later when they are alone, just the two of them. They bell rings and Dean kisses Cas good bye.

“See you after school Cas”

Cas replies. “Okay.”

They get through their last classes and Dean is outside at the Impala waiting for Sam and Cas. Raphael comes up and is being an ass. He asks Dean rudely “So your gay now huh Winchester?”

Dean is getting pissed he feels his blood starting to boil. “Fuck off Raphael.”

A teacher comes up and asks if everything is ok? Raphael says yep everything is fine and he leaves.

Cas shows up then.

“Hey Cas.” Dean says tensely.

“Dean what is wrong?” Cas asks him.

“Nothing Raphael was just being a dickhead.”

“Oh okay then.”

They get into the car and wait for Sam. Dean slides his hand over Cas’s and links their fingers. Sam walks over and knocks on the window. Dean rolls it down.

“Hey Sammy.”

“Hey Dean, I am going over to Jess’s today so I don’t need a ride.” He says.

“Ok Sammy.”

“Dean.” Sammy whines. “It’s Sam.”

Dean starts the car as Sam and Jess walk off.

Dean looks at Cas. “You don’t have to go right home do you?” He asks.

Cas shakes his head and says. “No.”

Dean drives them out to the lake. He turns off the engine and gets out of the car, making his way to the passenger side opening the door and pulling out Cas. They go sit by the lake and watch the lake ripple.

“Cas, I want to ask you something.”

“Yes Dean?” Cas looks up at him.

“Will you go to the prom with me?” Dean asks him.

Cas grins at Dean. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Cas leans in and kisses Dean softly on the mouth.

**TBC**

**A/N: I know.. I know. But there can’t be smut every chapter –laughs- or can there? Hmmz. Anyways the next chapter will be up tonight sometime later. After I put my munchkin to bed. Review please. I like to hear from the readers it makes me want to write more.**

 


	7. Chapter 7

Dean realizes while sitting in his room that he and Cas have never been on a date. He thinks that they should remedy that as soon as possible. He calls Cas waiting for the boy to answer.

“Hello Dean.”

“Heya Cas.”

“Cas you know what I realized?” He asks.

Cas replies. “Nope what did you realize?”

“We’ve never been out on a date.” Dean says.

“You want to go out on a date with me?”

“Yep will you go out on a date with me Cas?”

“Ok when?”

“Tomorrow night is Friday, what about then?”

“Ok. Sure.”

Dean’s mom calls him for dinner then so he says bye to Cas and that he will text him later. He makes his way down stairs and he’s got a smile on his face.

“What has you smiling Dean?” His mom asks.

Dean smiles and says. “I’m taking Cas out on a date tomorrow night if that’s ok.”

His mom smiles and says. “That is just fine.”

They sit down to dinner and Dean’s mom asks. “So where are you going to go on your date?”

Dean’s mom must have talked to Dean’s dad already or his dad just knew he wasn’t going to take anyone but Cas out.

Dean’s dad says. “Why don’t you go for burgers and then to the movies?”

Dean thinks hmmz how about burgers and the drive in for a movie. He grins at that thought.

“Thanks dad that’s a great idea.”

 

**To:Cas**

**Fm Dean:**

**How about burgers and the drive in tomorrow night?**

Cas texts him back a couple minutes later.

**To Dean:**

**Fm: Cas**

**Sounds good to me, want me to see what’s playing?**

**To Cas:**

**Fm Dean:**

**Yes tell me at school tomorrow. Goodnight. I love you.**

**To Dean:**

**Fm Cas:**

**Ok. Love you also.**

Dean goes to sleep and wakes up and gets ready for school. He picks up Cas along the way.

“Morning Cas.”

“Morning Dean.”

Dean kisses Cas before they get back into the car.

“Hey Cas” Sam says.

“Hello Sam.” Cas replies.

“So Cas what’s playing?” Dean asks.

Cas replies. “Hangover 2, the new pirates, priest, bridesmaids, and fast five.”

Dean says” Well we are not going to see bridesmaids, you pick Cas.”

Cas replies. “Fast Five?”

Dean says. “Works for me.”

Dean doesn’t care what they watch he figures he will put the moves on Cas anyways.

They get through school and Dean drops Cas off at home saying he’ll be back for him at 7 pm.

Dean goes home and lies on his bed thinking about tonight. At 6 he gets up and showers then he looks into his closet trying to decide what to wear. He decides on jeans and a green shirt. He grabs his leather jacket, keys and wallet and goes out the door.

“Dean you look nice.” His mom says. “Would you mind dropping Sam off at Jess’s house please?”

“Nope but we got to leave now” He replies. Sammy.” He yells

Sam appears with a jacket.

“Let’s go.” Dean says.

They leave saying bye to their mom. Dean drops Sam off at Jessica’s house.

“Have fun bitch.” Dean ruffles the younger boy’s hair.

“You too jerk.” Sammy replies.

Dean drives to Cas’s house, he wonders if he should honk? He decides against it, this is a date after all. He gets out of the car and walks up to the door and knocks. Cas’s mom answers.

“Hello Dean.” She says. “I hear you’re taking Cas out on a date.”

“Yes ma’am.” He replies.

She smiles and says. “You are good for Castiel.”

Cas appears looking hot. Wearing jeans and a blue shirt that matches his eyes.

“Bye mom.” He says.

They get into the car and drive to Dean’s favorite diner.

“Is this ok?” He asks.

“Yeah it’s fine.” Cas replies.

They sit down and order, Dean a bacon cheese burger and fries with a coke. Cas a burger fries and chocolate milk shake. Dean also orders a piece of cherry pie.

They talk about random stuff while waiting for dinner. Dean bites into his burger and lets out a moan. Cas just looks at him. Thinking how lucky he is to be with Dean, he doesn’t know what he did to deserve this but he’s not questioning it.

They finish their burgers and fries and Dean finishes his pie. Dean grabs the check right as Cas is trying to.

“Hey I can pay for myself.” Cas says.

Dean replies. “No I asked you out. I am paying.”

Cas replies. “Ok but I am paying at the drive-in.”

Dean pays the bill and they go.

They have a while before the movie starts so Dean drives them to the lake and sit in the car and talk for a while.

Cas says. “Dean why me?”

Dean replies. “Cas why not you? You are smart, funny, hot as fuck, but you are always there for me. That is why.”

Cas leans over and kisses Dean. Dean looks down at his watch.

“Oh we need to go.” He says.

They get to the drive in and Cas pays.

Dean asks. “Do you want anything from the snack bar?”

Cas says. “Some popcorn and a drink?”

Dean says. “Ok I’ll be right back.”

He gets out to go get the popcorn and drinks and he grabs some sourpatch kids for Cas since he knows those are his favorites. He gets back into the car and sees Cas is in the backseat.

“Easier to watch the movie back here.” Hey says.

Dean hands him the popcorn and drinks then climbs into the back with him. Dean takes his drink and the popcorn holding it between them. The movie starts and there’s Vin Desiel and Paul Walker on the screen but the only one he’s looking at is Cas. Dean moves the popcorn to the floor. He pulls out the sourpatch kids and gives them to Cas.

Cas smiles and says. “Thank you Dean.”

Cas is watching the movie and eating his candy, he puts his hand on Dean’s thigh.

“Unbutton your pants Dean.” Cas says his voice husky.

Dean doesn’t have to be asked twice and he unbuttons his pants slowly and unzips them also. Cas slides his hand down Deans pants and boxers, looking around outside and seeing there are no cars near them. He pulls out Dean’s dick, wrapping his hand around the base and stroking it up and down slowly his eyes never leaving the movie. Dean thrusts against his hand moaning. Cas strokes his hand up and down faster sliding his thumb across the head spreading out the precum that’s there. Cas leans down and licks the tip of Dean’s dick. Dean moans and arches against his tongue. Cas tastes Dean for the first time it’s bitter and foreign but not something he can’t get used to. He licks a line from the head of Dean’s dick to the base. Dean is moaning and trying to not move his hips in response. He doesn’t want to gag Cas this is his first time giving head. Cas slides his mouth down Dean’s cock as far as he can without gagging. Swirling his tongue and pumping the base with his hand, humming against Dean’s cock.

Dean’s cock jerks involuntarily and he moans out “Cas I’m gonna cum.”

Cas keeps sucking, swirling his tongue and pumping Dean through his orgasm, feeling dean cum down his throat he swallows. Letting Dean fall from his mouth with a pop.

“Cas, God, Wow where did you learn to do that?” He asks. Knowing that Cas has never had a girlfriend who has gone down on him.

“Uh I dunno.” He says. “Was it okay?”

Dean replies laughing some.” It was more than ok. It was like the best I’ve ever had.”

Cas smiles.

“Let me help you out there Cas” Dean says as he looks down at Cas’s crotch.

Dean puts his dick back into his pants. He leans forward and places his hand on the back of Cas’s head kissing him licking his mouth till Cas opens up to him, kissing him deeply. Unbuttoning and unzipping Cas’s pants he slips his hand in and takes his dick out. Stroking up and down with his hand slowly from the base to the head. Cas moans against his mouth, Dean strokes up and down Cas’s dick with a twist to his wrist. Spreading the pre-cum across the head with his thumb. Dean strokes Cas up and down till he cums with Deans name moaned against his lips. They clean up using the napkins from the snack bar. Dean pulls Cas close and puts his arm around him.

“Well that’s the best first date I’ve ever had.” Dean says.

“Indeed” Cas replies.

**TBC**

**A/N: Ha What a first Date right? I bet not everyone gets a first date like that.. But this has been a long time coming so. Anyways please review, it makes me think you want to read my story –smiles- I hope you enjoyed it and a new chapter will be up tomorrow.**

 


	8. Chapter 8

It was a bright Saturday morning. The sun is shining through the blinds into Dean’s room waking him up.

He stretches then gets up. He remembers Cas’s mom is going out of town today for business and he is staying over at Cas’s tonight. He thinks about last night while he’s in the shower, sliding his hand down his body wrapping his hand around his dick as he thinks about Cas coming undone. He strokes his dick up and down while twisting his wrist coming hard against the wall.

He gets out of the shower, gets dressed then heads downstairs for some breakfast. He goes to the kitchen.

“Hey mom.”

“Hello Dean, how was your date?”

“Good mom, really good.”

“What are your plans today?”

“I dunno, tonight I am spending the night at Cas’s though remember?”

“Yeah that is fine.” His mom says.

He eats his breakfast which is a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice, and then heads upstairs to text Cas.

To Cas:

Fm:Dean

Morning Cas. Sleep good?

To Dean:

Fm:Cas

Morning ;)  Slept really good and you?

To Cas:

Fm: Dean

I did. When should I come over?

To Dean:

Fm Cas:

In like 2 hours. Bring movies

To Cas:

Fm:Dean

What movies?

To Dean:

From Cas:

I don’t’ care. You pick them. See you then, love you. Got to go.

To Cas:

Fm:Dean

Ok love u 2. See u then.

Dean does some homework for a while. He hates English but he doesn’t want to flunk so he does it. An hour before he’s supposed to be at Cas’s he packs a bag. He eyes his lube and decides against bringing it. He doesn’t want Cas to feel rushed into anything. Then he goes downstairs to look through the movies.

He decides on.

Anger Management

A-Team

And the newest Harry Potter movie because he knows that Cas likes those and he’s never seen it. He gets everything and says bye to his mom, and drives to Cas’s house.

He walks up to the door with his bag and knocks. Cas opens the door.

“Hey Cas.”

“Hello Dean”

Cas opens the door further to let him in. Dean walks in and puts his bag down, kissing Cas slowly.

“So what do you want to do?” Dean asks.

“How about a video game?” Cas asks nervously.

“Cas are you ok?” Dean asks.

Cas says. “Dean I know my parents are gone but I don’t want to have sex.” He says in a hurry.

“Cas we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.” Dean replies.

“Thank you” Cas says.

They play video games for a while, Dean beats Cas like he always does. They order a pizza. A Hawaiian one, because Cas loves pineapple.

“Which movie do you want to watch first?” Dean asks.

“What did you bring?” Cas asks.

“Anger Management, A-team, and The new Harry potter.” Dean says.

Cas’s face lights up at that and Dean knows which movie they will be watching first.

“Harry Potter it is then” Dean says.

They get drinks and wait for the pizza watching random TV till it gets there. The doorbell rings and Cas goes to pay for the pizza. Dean hates Harry Potter but he loves Cas so he watches it with him. He watches Cas eat his pizza and happily watch Harry Potter. Dean wonders how he got so lucky. Why Cas has loved him all these years.  The movie ends and they clean up the pizza mess and settle in to watch Anger Management.

Cas scoots closer to Dean and Dean wraps his arm around his shoulder. Cas settles his hand on Dean’s thigh. Dean kisses on Cas’s neck sucking and licking the flesh. Cas moan’s quietly. Cas looks at Dean. “Do you want to go upstairs to my room now?” Cas whispers.

Dean nods. “Yes” he whispers back.

Dean grabs his bag and they head upstairs holding hands. They walk into Cas’s room. Cas backs Dean up against the door kissing him. Dean kisses him back their tongues tangling. Cas slides Dean’s shirt over his head mapping out his chest with his fingers. Deans moaning as Cas is brushing his fingers across his nipples. Dean removes Cas’s shirt, sucking on his neck more right where he knows Cas likes it. Dean slides off his pants and his boxers watching Cas do the same.

They are standing before each other naked. They grind their dicks into each other moaning. Dean licks his fingers and then his palm he reaches down between them and wraps his hand around both their dicks. The friction between the two dicks exciting them making them moan. Dean strokes up and down their dicks slowly. Bending forward to suck on Cas’s neck some more licking and biting and sucking marking him. Dean strokes up and down faster setting a quicker pace. Cas is moaning pressed up against the door.

He leans forward and kisses Dean moaning against his mouth. Dean picks up the pace even more stroking up and down faster and more aggressively. Cas moans deeply into his mouth as he cums, Dean moans Cas’s name and follows him cuming right after. Dean drops their dicks and leans his forward pressing his forehead against Cas’s . They clean up and make their way to bed, putting boxers on before climbing in. They lay down and Cas presses up against Dean and Dean wraps his arm around Cas kissing the back of his neck sleepily.

“Love you Cas. Night.” Dean says sleepily.

“Love you too Dean. Goodnight.” Cas says.

They fall asleep wrapped in each other’s arms.

**TBC**

**A/N Ok I know it was a short chapter well shorter then what we are all used to but I didn’t have nothing to add to it really. Please review. I really appreciate them. Next Chapter will be up tomorrow.**


End file.
